O amor está presente em cada fagulha de emoção
by JoyLuz
Summary: Está é uma história repleta de carinho, protagonizada por Rafaela: Uma moça curiosa que consegue avistar amor em todos os lugares, nos seus mínimos detalhes, e Gabriel: Um rapaz inteligente, que percebe que romances existem primeiramente nossos subconscientes.
1. Chapter 1

A certa distância era possível avistar um casebre do tipo neogótico, ele possuía uma pintura azul mais se percebia que já havia sido pintado de mais umas três cores anteriormente, e por algum motivo ainda não descoberto aquele lugar chamou muito minha atenção. Era como se sua arquitetura antiga e o mistério que envolvia ninguém a habitar por cerca de 50 anos me atraíssem. Havia janelas entre abertas e suas portas em um tom de azul marinho permitia uma entrada sem complicações, e é meio que evidente que eu fui até lá. Empurrei uma das janelas com cautela e avistei uma velha cadeira de balanço, logo a cima dela um quadro todo empoeirado, parecia um casal se abraçando, mais as teias de aranha complicavam a visão. Fiz um leve esforço e adentrei o recinto. Fui diretamente ao quadro que me deixou um tanto quanto instigada, ele trazia a fotografia de um lindo casal, ela com seus cabelos louros que davam a entender serem mais finos que o normal, com um olhar profundo e penetrante, o rapaz com seus cabelos escuros que chamavam atenção para seus olhos claros, quase um tom de mel. Eles se olhavam e pelo meio sorriso percebia-se o quanto se amavam, era quase possível ouvir os dois falando coisas clichês tais como: "Você sempre será o amor de minha vida!" ou "Tu és tudo de mais lindo que possuo!". E realmente, eles eram lindos, uma beleza encantadora, simples e singela, porém lindos, algo inexplicável. Não me contentaria em ir embora a partir dali, havia quartos e muito mais amor espalhados por aquela casa. Ao dar um giro de 90° avistei várias outras fotografias, cada uma mais bela que a outra, todas pediam para serem decifradas e era exatamente isso o que desejava fazer, avistei algumas fotos de casamento, e em cima de uma escrivaninha um porta retrato que capturou meu olhar, dei alguns passos a frente e há vi sem nenhum fio de cabelo em sua cabeça, e o que mais me intrigava era o lindo sorriso em sua face, e como nas demais fotos ela estava a olhar para os olhos do seu amado, que brilhavam era algo encantador de se observar. Passei alguns minutos a olhar tamanha beleza até que uma mão suavemente tocou-me o ombro e ao olhar para trás apenas sorri.

**(Esses são olhos de uma poetiza que observam amor nos seus mínimos detalhes. )**


	2. Chapter 2

Um sorriso penetrante invadiu meu ser ao notar que eu não era a única a contemplar tamanha beleza antiquaria. O nome dele é Gabriel, o conheci assim que se mudou para a casa em frente a minha, possuí olhos castanhos escuros e um cabelo quase que louro, era quase de minha altura, me ultrapassava por poucos centímetros possuía um jeito compenetrado, altruísta, sempre o achei muito interessante, dono de uma lábia invejável. Ele olhou-me com uma expressão de questionamento e logo indagou — O que faz aqui Rafaela? Achei que alguém como você teria medo deste lugar. Eu sorri e disse-lhe — Medo algum, apenas um incrível apreço por tamanha beleza, este lugar é rico em detalhes, completamente fascinante… Apaixonante. Ele fitou meus olhos de uma maneira que cá-entre-nós deixou-me envergonhada e balbuciou — concordo plenamente Ao dizer isto deu dois passos a frente e caminhou em direção a outro vão este possuía uma bela cama com duas escrivaninhas posicionadas ao lado de cada cabeceira, ambas possuíam um abajur e um porta retrato, do lado esquerdo a foto da jovem com seus lindos cabelos louros, estes estavam mais compridos que nas outras fotografias que eu havia avistado, e observando a escrivaninha do lado direito à foto do rapaz, não era difícil concluir qual o lado da cama pertencia a quem. Gabriel apontou para uma penteadeira que assim como todos os outros móveis estava coberta por poeira, nela encontrávamos uma grande escova e alguns perfumes, o que mais chamava a atenção era o seu revestimento, flores rosa em um tecido de fundo branco - porém meio amarelado pelo passar dos anos, cobria toda sua superfície, trazendo assim uma sensação de alegria para o local, senti-me em paz — Você conhece a história deles Gabriel? Pronunciei tal frase em um tom profundamente curioso e ele respondeu-me — Não, nunca senti vontade, a minha versão da história creio que seja bem mais linda que a original, e se eu souber o que realmente aconteceu, todos os anos que venho a este lugar procurar pistas observar cada detalhe, todos esses dias, serão jogados ao vento. Prefiro apenas deduzir. Achei curioso seu ponto de vista, e como era de se esperar perguntei se ele podia contar a versão dele, para assim juntos terminarmos a história, ele disse que sim ao balançar a cabeça, tirou um pouco do pó que estava sobre o colchão, sentou bateu rapidamente com as mãos do seu lado esquerdo pedindo para que eu sentasse, e assim fiz...

**(Continuação de uma história que talvez tenha um final feliz.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Logo em seguida ele fitou-me os olhos de uma maneira que me deixou curiosa, e passou a dizer — Cada centímetro desta casa é repelo de um doce e sensível amor, é possível notar as marcas de carinho em cada utensilio, tudo aqui foi pensado prematuramente antes de ser posto em seus lugares, é como se tudo transbordasse sentimento. Ele pronunciava cada palavra com tamanha emoção que quando me veio à cabeça interrompê-lo não consegui, seria como parar a música em sua melhor parte, e ele continuou — Repare que em todas as fotografias os olhos de ambos entregam o tamanho de seu amor, o sorriso da moça mostra o quão ela se sentia bem ao lado de seu amado, eles eram felizes!

Eu passei a olhar cada objeto naquele quarto e notei cada detalhe que ele havia mencionado, era esplêndida a maneira com que tudo se encaixava. — Você acha que eles foram o primeiro amor um do outro? Perguntei ansiosa por uma resposta, e ele sussurrou — Com toda a certeza. E eu ainda curiosa por saber detalhes do que a mente de Gabriel arquitetou a respeito do casal perguntei como eles haviam se conhecido e depois de uma longa pausa ele responde — De acordo com as primeiras fotos... Lembra aquela acima da cadeira de balanço? Respondi que sim com a cabeça. —Então, eles eram bem jovens, talvez com os seus 16/17 anos, creio que o rapaz ao ver tamanha beleza concentrada na face da moça não resistiu, eles me dão a entender ter costumes totalmente à moda antiga, o que eu acho encantador, talvez se gostassem mesmo sem saber o nome um do outro, acredito que desde o inicio foi recíproco, porém, foi um amor que se desenvolveu com o tempo. — E o nome deles, saberia me dizer? Ele esboçou um sorrio meio que de lado — Isso eu até já tentei descobrir, porém eles são um casal muito antigo, poucas pessoas o conheceram, mas eu sempre quis dar-lhes nomes, porém, está é uma tarefa que requer responsabilidade, não podia eu faze-la sozinho, deseja me ajudar? Eu abri bem os olhos e sorri animadamente, pus a mão direita na nuca, olhei para a foto da moça e disse — Estela? Ele deu um ar de aceitação e pergunto por que a escolha desse nome. — Ela tem um jeito radiante, lembra-me luz, e Estela me faz lembrar estrela, eu acho que combina perfeitamente. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando concordar com o que eu havia dito. — Agora é sua vez moço, que nome dará ao rapaz? Ele imediatamente respondeu — Guilherme, pois acho um nome forte, e a vida dele nem sempre correu a mil maravilhas. Eu sorri e disse — Guilherme é um ótimo nome, mas como assim não correu a mil maravilhas? Explique-me. Ao falar isso Gabriel olhou pela janela fazendo-me olhar também, quando percebi que já era noite, estávamos ali há horas e não percebemos o tempo passar, então ele disse — Já é hora de crianças irem dormir não concorda? Poderíamos nos encontrar amanhã, aqui mesmo, e continuarei a contar-lhe minha história, pra você está bem? Eu afirmei que sim com a cabeça, e saímos juntos até nossas casas, sem pronunciarmos uma palavra durante todo o percurso.

**(Gabriel está se tornando alguém especial para Rafaela, se isto é algo bom? Eu não sei dizer).**


End file.
